


The EX/Love Confessions

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Ex, But you have no name, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Loki, Insert your descriptions as guided, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Loki, Reader insert but no (Y/N), Sorry Not Sorry, Why am I still tagging?, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: Basically, Loki sees the love of his life get hit by her ex and sorta goes off but is more worried about making sure she is ok than he is about being angry.





	The EX/Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have words for this so if you do, feel free to comment. Thank you Lovelies, and goodbye!! :)

Loki POV

                I sat patiently in my usual corner of the library, waiting for my sweetheart to come and join me. Well, she was not mine…yet…but I consider her mine anyway. I love everything about her, inside and out. I love the way her (E/C) eyes shine when we watch the stars. The way her (H/C) hair frames her face and blows gently in the breeze. I could listen to her laughter and voice on end, and I find it to be one of the only things that can soothe my nightmares. I love her kindness and generosity and honesty, and it makes me realize how opposite we are but I cannot help but love her even more. She makes me happy and reminds me that it is ok to be different and that I am not some cruel monster, but just a broken soul who needs the right person to care for them. I know she is the one, but I have kept it to myself for many years, watching silently as she ventured out in the world of romance only to confide in me when her heart was broken by cruel, undeserving hands.

                A muffled cry from the hall broke me from my reverie and I jumped from my seat, dread rising in my gut. Rushing from the library, I was met with the sight of my love being forcefully held against the wall by a familiar figure. Cloaking myself, I got closer and listened to what that poor excuse of a man was saying to her.

                “Where do you think you are going beautiful? Your father thought it was smart to keep you here while he was gone all because of that one incident a couple years ago. If you had just consented and let me in when I asked nicely, you would still be with me, most likely pregnant with my child. I know you regret leaving me all those—.” A slap rang through the hall as his hand collided with her cheek. “YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YOU WHORE!” Filled with anger at the sight of him harming my girl and the sound of her sobs, I revealed myself and used my magic to fling him across the hall, two clones keeping him there. Rushing to her side, I gently pulled her to my chest.

                “All is ok, darling. I am here now. Guards!” Keeping a hold of her as the guards approached, I ordered the guards to take the enraged man to the dungeons with the promise that I would deal with him later. After a few more minutes of soothing her, I convinced my beloved to a walk around mother’s garden to clear her mind. We walked in silence, and it was only after we sat on the edge of the fountain that the beautiful girl beside me spoke.

                “I must apologize, my prince. You should not have to save me from my past like you did just now.”

                “Darling girl,” I said, gently lifting her face so I could look at her. “You have nothing, absolutely nothing to apologize for. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I should have intervened the moment I saw you pinned against that wall. But I hid myself and waited, and you were hurt because of my hesitation. I will diligently protect you from any dangers that may cross your path. Just a lone tear on your face is enough to make me want to slay the being who harmed you.” I swiped a stray tear away with my thumb. I was still angered to see how her cheek remained red from the blow of her attacker. I pulled my hand away, only for her to grab it. Looking into her teary (E/C) eyes, I found myself at a loss about what I should do. Surely this was not the time to confess my love for her, not after she was just hurt by a former lover. But my heart wanted to do the opposite of what my mind said, and just as I opened my mouth, I was met with a soft pair of lips on mine. I was frozen in shock as she pulled away, eyes watching me for a reaction. When none came, she let my hand go and rose from her seat beside me.

                “My apologies, my prince,” she said, her voice cracking. “I misinterpreted your message, forgive me.” She curtsied and turned away, but before she could get too far, I was on my feet and pulling her back. Looking into her wide eyes, I gave a soft smile before leaning down to once again capture her lips with mine. There we stood, my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck, connected in a passionate kiss. The need to breathe came too soon for my liking, but seeing the smile on her face made it ok.

                “May I court you, my darling girl?” I asked, voice no louder than a whisper as I was afraid to break the calm air around us. “Will you allow me the opportunity to treat and cherish you as you deserve to be. Not as some common peasant or a whore or a Lord’s daughter, but as a princess, as the goddess you are. And will you love and take me as I am. As a flawed, troublesome, and burdened man. As a prince who has little chance to a throne. As someone who will still do all they can to make sure you live happily and without worry. Will you allow me to show you true love and happiness by my side?” Once again, there were tears in my love’s eyes, but this time they were not of pain, but of joy.

                “I gladly accept your courtship, my prince,” she smiled, flushing herself against me once again so she could press her lips to mine. We broke apart a few seconds later, only for a chill to overcome my sweetheart’s body.

                “Let us go inside,” I said, magicking my cape so I could wrap it around her. “Would be a shame if you got sick because we were too lost in each other.”

                “It would be worth it though,” she smiled as we made our way back.

                I was elated to finally call her mine. She was mine through all the highs and lows. From our marriage to the loss of my mother to the birth of our first child. To this day, she remains by my side, with sparkling (E/C) eyes and soft (H/C) hair, and our little one cradled in her arms.

                “Thank you, my love,” I whispered as to not wake our sleeping child. I pressed a soft kiss to her temple before she turned to look at me.

                “What for?”

                “For everything you have given me,” I replied. “More specifically, for saying yes all those years ago.”

                “Well,” she chuckled, “who am I to deny you, love?”

                “You are my queen, who has given me everything I have ever dreamed of. I love you.”

                “And I love you, my king, for everything you have given me.”


End file.
